Mirror, Mirror
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [OneShot] Sirius looked into the mirror and said, “James Potter”. James, however, is busy talking into another mirror and Sirius had a front row seat. This could be fun...


Sitting all alone in the dark room, Sirius Black felt like he couldn't be more bored.

It was Saturday evening. He could be enjoying it, but no. Instead, he was serving detention in the smelly old dungeons.

Was it really his fault that Peter was stupid enough to believe that an eye of newt was a variation for lizard eyes? He actually went through with it and when the potion blew up on him, he pointed his sooty fingers towards Sirius when Slughorn asked who was responsible for the mess.

So now here he was in detention, having finished rearranging/cleaning/refilling the supply cupboards, and doing nothing but sitting idly whilst thinking of what else he could be doing right now.

Flying on his new Silver Star 500 broom . . .

Having a stroll by the lake with his free friends, planning their newest pranks . . .

Busy with that pretty blonde who'd caught his eye . . .

The possibilities were endless; he sighed wistfully.

He got up in hopes of finding something interesting in the room when he banged his leg on a table. Something clinked. Sirius reached inside his pocket to discover his two-way mirror. How could he have forgotten that he had brought it down with him?

Not wanting even one more moment of utter boredom, he looked into the mirror and said, "James Potter."

When James face came into view though, it wasn't staring back at him. James was looking into another mirror, and by the looks of it, had not realized that Sirius was there.

This could be fun . . .

"Admit it, Evans," James was saying.

Oh, so he was talking to Lily. Wait, how'd she get a two way mirror?!

"Keep dreaming, Potter," her amused voice said.

"Fine, don't admit it. But you can't deny it either."

Deny what?

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. So how about meeting me up in the secret passage leading to Honeydukes in, say, 15 minutes?"

James had told Lily about the secret passages? No! Their secret was out now! No doubt Lily goody-two-shoes-prefect Evans would be snitching on them to McGonagall pretty soon . . .

"And why would I do that?"

"I think the marks I put on your beautiful body are starting to fade. A renovation is in order to make sure everybody knows you're mine and off-limits."

Urg . . . he had _not_ needed to know that . . .

"You possessive prick," he heard Lily chuckle.

"There you go again, talking about my prick."

Oh _no. _They were _not _going to start talking about James' 'prick' while he was in hearing range . . . He'd be scarred for life!

"Honestly James! All you ever think about is sex. For once, try thinking with your brain instead of your dick."

Did Lily just say that naughty word? Wow, this little eavesdropping session was quite . . . informative.

"I can't help it. Especially not since you've started giving it so much attention."

Ugh . . . bad mental image. Now he was scarred.

"Perhaps I should remedy that then?"

"Oh, Merlin, NO! I'd die."

. . . No comment . . .

"So, 15 minutes?" James asked again.

"Doesn't Sirius get out of detention in 15 minutes?"

"So?"

Why that good-for-nothing, ungrateful, betraying-

"He's your best friend! You should be a little more compassionate considering he's been in that old dungeon for five hours now."

Sirius blinked. Wow, he suddenly had newfound respect for the girl.

"Shouldn't you be telling me about how I should reprimand him for what he did, instead of being compassionate?"

"Well, as much as he deserved it-"

What? Alright, no more respect.

"-it is sad that he got such a severe punishment."

Still no respect . . .

"So, 15 minutes?"

"I'll be there."

Their connection broke and James fell back onto his bed with a huge sigh. What a sap he'd turned into over that girl! And then suddenly he was hurriedly changing robes and putting on that cologne that Lily had given to him on his birthday. He ran his hands through his hair several times, grabbed his invisibility cloak and then he vanished.

Sirius broke the connection as soon as he saw the dorm door close. Well, what an interesting conversation _that_ had been, albeit the fact that it was utterly pointless. Honestly, if that was what a real, committed couples talked like then he was better off practising his free love.

And considering that there were only 10 minutes left until the end of his detention, Sirius was pretty happy. He'd finally get to see some sunlight!

There was also the matter of dealing with his betraying best friend, but that'd be easy.

He suddenly had this huge craving for some Honeydukes chocolate. And it just couldn't be ignored.

…**-.-…**

**My first Lily-James piece! Hope you enjoyed reading it, 'cause I had a blast writing it.**


End file.
